1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved touchpad for use in home audio/video system control, distribution and automation.
2. Description of Related Art
Keypads are used in homes for control of home systems such as audio/video (A/V), heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC), security, etc. A typical keypad is hard wired for power and control, and is mounted on the wall with fixed hard buttons for input and a display for feedback. As functionality, feedback and portability of such devices increases, so does the price.
Current keypads offer a fixed level of control. Keypad configurations range from a greater number of small buttons with a greater degree of control or a lesser number of large buttons with a more limited degree of control. Keypads with a greater number of keys are often difficult to operate and are labeled by small text that is difficult to read, especially when not back-lit. Conventional keypads generally do not have the flexibility to add or delete buttons as needed.
Displays on conventional keypads are often difficult to read because of low resolution and low contrast ratios. Some conventional keypads offer only very limited feedback in the form of light emitting diodes (LEDs). Alternatively, some keypads utilize more flexible and customizable liquid crystal display (LCD) panels. However, LCD panels are expensive to manufacture and typically have a contrast ratio of only about 80. In addition, most keypad LCDs have an off-axis viewing angle limitation of about 45 degrees or less.